


Given A Chance

by mahaa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Band, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Zayn Malik - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, management, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahaa/pseuds/mahaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis Tomlinson auditions for the x factor, he expected so many things. But he didn't expect to find the love of his life, it all started as a beautiful fairytale, a beautiful love story, when an 18 years old louis jumped into 16 years old Harry's arms, when green met blue, no one knew about them except for the close ones, they had a good life, good relationships and a good music career, everything was okay. Until one day, media started noticing things, fans, they started talking, their secret was exposed and their management had to everything in any way possible to hide their love like it was a dirty secret, when the management team make louis choose, it will be hard choosing between the two most important things in your life, will they give louis a chance, or which will he choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Given A Chance

LMAO of course he'd choose harry are y'all dumb


End file.
